


Sweet Reverence

by cloudnymphs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, yes hashi and madara are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Madara is no longer the hopeful little boy Hashirama met by the lake that day yet, Hashirama retains many of his old childlike traits. Though this initially annoyed Madara, as their life together progresses, Madara is happy one of them has stayed the same.OrDarkness claimed one of them, Madara is happy it wasn’t Hashirama.





	Sweet Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some sweet stuff for these two.

It was Hashirama’s gasp that woke Madara from his sleep.

His tired grey eyes drifted from the empty spot in the bed to the balcony just outside of the room. There Hashirama stood, a hand sign formed as a small tree broke from the concrete ground. He silently cheered to himself, quiet as to not wake Madara. His eyes were wide with excitement as he resumed creating a small forest upon the balcony floor.

Madara continued to stare, his own heart warming at the sight of Hashirama being excited. It didn’t take much to get Hashirama excited; even the smallest things, like someone complimenting him or the village elders being reasonable, made him happy.

Madara continued to stare until eventually, sleepiness got the best of him and he found himself closing his eyes, resting his tired head upon the pillow yet again.

His thoughts still drifting to Hashirama, and how things had changed over time.

Much had changed over the years.

Madara had gone from hating Hashirama, to trying to destroy the village, to the Izanagi and now—here he was. Somewhere between peace and change—an Uchiha by blood, but no longer by name. He had to admit, getting used to the last name ‘Senju’ was strange at first but his love for Hashirama made it somewhat easier.

So change, yes change was something Madara had to get used to and something he found himself accepting.

Living with darkness however, was also a vice he had to get used to. Something that had over the years, left a mark so deep, that not even the most tender touch from Hashirama could take that away. Madara vaguely remembered his days of youth and innocence; of being that naïve boy whose only concern was skipping a stone across a pond. Those days could never foretell the pain and future he’d face.

The only thing ‘good’ about those times were that he’d met his best friend, his partner and his eventual husband. 

Madara still felt pain though. No amount of love could change that. There were things he couldn’t forgive (things he couldn’t even forgive about himself) and things that still, in the depths of his heart made him want revenge. This new life offered him a new chance of happiness and Madara _was _happy, but not all was healed.

Sometimes Madara wished that he could retain that eternally naivety that Hashirama seemed to carry so well. That youth that even after years of fighting and having to defend the village from enemies, tyrants and foes alike (Madara sadly counted himself as one of those enemies), he was still retained.

Truth be told, there was that slight envy Madara felt for his husband but on the other hand—and more importantly—he was glad.

Glad because, out of all that had happened to them, at least one of them had stayed the same. Madara knew the stories of Hashirama’s upbringing and how his father would seek him out _specifically _to hurt and abuse him. That was a life that was foreign to Madara—as Madara’s father never lifted a finger against him.

Regardless, Hashirama was a kind and gentle soul, and to know he lived like that for the better part of his life, brought Madara unimaginable sadness. Even more so, it shocked him to see that in spite of all of that, Hashirama was still loving to those around him. And Madara liked that about him. That no matter what, no matter what demons he faced in his life, Hashirama would never let the darkness consume him.

Madara needed someone like that. Someone who was constant and sure in his resolve.

To Madara, Hashirama was like a light in a darkened cave. For even when Madara was determined to pillage Konoha , Hashirama still followed him to bring him back; even after a few short years of hiding , Hashirama sought Madara out and begged him to come home—the point Madara had finally grown to understand was that no matter what, Hashirama would always be there for him and from Madara he would take the bitter and sweet of what he had to offer.

So as much as Madara had changed, even if he smiled less or found sadness in what used to bring him joy, at least Hashirama had remained the same for the both of them.

His radiance was like a gift from heaven and Madara would be lost without him.

It was then, in the midst of his thoughts, Madara felt a weight next to him in the bed and again, he opened his eyes to see just what it was.

Not to his surprise, it was Hashirama who wore a smile of victory on his face.

“Mastered another one of your tricks I see?” Madara asked, motioning toward the miniature bonsai forest on the balcony.

“Yes, an old hobby I decided to pick up again.” Hashirama replied, leaning back down on his pillow. “Though it’s getting late and I’d rather sleep instead.”

Madara rose an eyebrow. “An ‘old’ hobby? You stopped for a while?”

Hashirama sighed; his demeanor changing just a bit. “When you were…when I thought you were dead, I stopped a lot of things. Making bonsai was one of them…to be honest, I wasn’t really happy when you were gone, Madara. Obviously, you couldn’t tell that now but…I just wasn’t myself.” He looked down a bit, right before a smile returned to his face. “But when I found you it was like we were kids again—you helped me and now, I can only be happy. You saved me from darkness like you did all those years ago. And because of you, I can grow bonsai again.”

It took a lot to make Madara cry yet, simple revelations like this from Hashirama almost did. He bit his lip to bite back tears, hoping Hashirama wouldn’t notice.

“Well then,” Madara began. “It’s seems we’ve saved each other.”

It was then leaned forward just a bit and kissed Hashirama on the forehead. Without another word he nuzzled himself against his husband’s chest, falling back into a much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think and if you like don't forget to leave a kudos <3. 
> 
> also, if you wanna follow me on tumblr i am skynymphs.


End file.
